Unexpected Love
by riveranayamarie
Summary: Rachel and Finn broke up. Who turns up, comforting a sad, sad Rachel? And what if that comfort turns into more? Faberry one-shot, takes place after "The Break-Up"


Tears streamed down the short girl's face as she exited the auditorium. That was it, Finn was not her boyfriend anymore. She couldn't deal with him or his immaturity anymore. And on top of it all, now she was just as conflicted as before. Sure, Brody was good-looking, and talented, and understanding, but she wasn't sure she felt that strongly for him. She wished things were simpler. She no longer hand the first guy she fell in love with. But was what she felt for Finn before really love? Or was it just an attraction to the popular quarterback in Glee? She didn't know, but she did know that she needed to push these feelings behind her. Her flight back to New York was in a few days, and she still had to see her dads, and Mr. Schue, and her friends still at McKinley.

After some time alone in the girls' room, fixing herself up, Rachel stepped out, strolling down the empty halls. Or at least, the halls that she thought were empty. There was no real sounds, aside from the click of her heels on the floor, and the sounds of her soft sniffles. Turning a corner, she was near the choir room, only a few feet away from it. Her phone buzzed, and she saw the name, reading the text with a small smile on her face.

_Rachel, miss u lots. Hope Ny is good! xo  
~Quinn_

Rachel sent a small message back.

_It's so good to hear from you, I miss you too. I'm in Lima right now though._

She got no reply for a while after that. Rachel stood there, looking at the phone in her hand, not bothering to go into the choir room yet, because the cell service in that room is atrocious. Rachel needed to get that reply, it would keep her sane, keep her mind off of everything. She sighed, running her fingers through her dak hair. that when it buzzed again, taking her out of her thoughts.

_I know. Turn around._

Pivoting on her heels, Rachel turned, seeing the blonde girl standing there, looking beautiful as ever. Rachel stood there, her mouth open slightly as she took in the sight of her friend. It had been so long since they last saw one another. Rachel saw how her face had matured, her hair had grown a few inches, and her eyes were still that gorgeous, mesmerizing shade of green.

"Quinn! I can't believe it, w-why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Yale?"

"I came down for a small visit. I missed everyone, and my mom, and I heard that I wasn't the only one coming for a visit. Kurt told me you'd be in Lima, so I just sort of assumed that you'd be here."

Quinn took a step forward, before wrapping her arms around Rachel, bringing their bodies close together.

"How are things with you and Finn?"

As if on cue, Rachel broke down in the girl's arms, holding on to her tighter. Quinn ran her fingers gently through Rachel's hair, the other hand rubbing her back soothingly, trying to get the brunette to stop crying. It killed her to see Rachel so upset.

"He and I.. we broke up, just a little earlier. He was my first- my first boyfriend, my first love, the first person to notice me when I was sure I was invisible."

"I get it, and it sucks.. ut there's someone out there for you who'll make you feel good, more than Finn made you feel. I promise ou that. It may not be someone you'd expect, but that person is there, waiting for you to realize it."

Rachel looked up at her, teary eyed. She had a feeling in her chest, one she had never felt before, and she didn't know what exactly it meant.

"Maybe you're right Quinn, bu it doesn't change the fact that-"

She was cut off by soft lips on hers, unfamiliar to anything she'd felt before. Quinn was kissing her, and in the back of her head, Rachel could hear those cheesy, firework noises. Tingles ran through her body,a nd she slowly pressed into the kiss, letting her lips move softly on Quinn's. After a short amount of time, they parted, and Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Quinn stopped her, placing a finger over the brunette's lips, shushing her.

"I picked on you a lot in the beginning. I couldn't let people know that I actually liked your reindeer sweaters, and your legwarmers, and your nose. I got pregnant, and you, and everyone else were there for me. You didn't kill me when I admitted to drawing pornographic pictures of you on the bathroom walls. We had a lot of sweet moments later on, until I got back with Finn. I didn't get mad because I wanted to be with Finn, I got mad because you did! I wanted you, and you couldn't see it. I went a little crazy at one point, and you were the only person who didn't really judge me, didn't force me to do anything. You were patient, and helped me eventually realize my mistakes. I didn't want you to ruin your life by marrying Finn, and God was on my side that day of the wedding. Sure, it was bad for me, but it kept you from marrying him for a little longer."

"Quinn, I.."

"You remember at senior prom? Santana told us to stop making out. We never had before, but.. I wanted to. And when you won prom queen, it wasn't because people voted for you. I rigged it because I wanted to see you be so happy, and everyone respected you when you won. You deserved to win anyways. Graduation was hard, I didn't want to leave. I wanted is to be in high school still, where I could see you every day."

Rachel looked down and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She didn't realize until now that she had been so blind, so foolish for not realizing it any sooner. All of it seemed so obvious now.

"I can't believe you never told me this sooner."

"You were always too wrapped up in Finn Hudson."

"Well I'm not now. And I know what I want. And, I also know that you are right. I may not end up with who I expected, but I'll find someone, and I think I just have."

With that, she reconnected her lips to Quinn's, kissing her with more emotion and passion than she ever had with another person.


End file.
